


i only wanna do bad things to you

by ladybex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Air Conditioning Unit, Carnegie Mellon Student!Rey, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Medical Resident!Ben, Pittsburgh, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensation Play, The Author Regrets Nothing, author continues to be bad at tags, ice cubes, this is mostly smut but i promise there is a plot too, this one's for the Smut Sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybex/pseuds/ladybex
Summary: She catches the way his gaze lingers on the expanse of skin that’s currently exposed, and if the apartment wasn’t already ablaze, his hungry look alone would have her in flames.“Like what you see Ben?” she asks teasingly as her boyfriend flushes deep red, whether from the current state of the heat in their apartment or her current state of undress, she’s not really sure.“I always like what I see,” Ben tells her in his no nonsense way.***In which the AC in Ben and Rey's apartment breaks down and they come up with a good way to beat the heat.





	i only wanna do bad things to you

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Smut Sluts GC on Twitter for this. You can blame them, or thank them, too after you read this!
> 
> title from Bad Things by Machine Gun Kelly feat. Camila Cabello

Rey Niima wouldn’t wish this heat wave on her own worst enemy, and she spent her teen years in the unforgiving heat of the Arizona desert. In this moment though, she would gladly take the sun scorched sands of her youth over the humid, muggy heat of downtown Pittsburgh.  
  
Carnegie Mellon University was her dream school, ever since she discovered her knack for languages as high school freshman and was informed by her German teacher that she could pursue a degree in it. The fact that she could double major in language and social and decision sciences had been the icing on the cake when talking to her guidance counselor as a junior before she started applying to universities.  
  
The only downside to picking a school on the other side of the country while being in the foster system, was that her guardian, Unkar Plutt, was a stingy bastard who was unwilling to let her travel to Pittsburgh to tour the place she so desperately wanted to spend the next four years of her life. She accepted her admissions and full ride blindly, not once stepping a foot out of Arizona, not at all prepared for to live in a place with actual changing seasons.  
  
If it had been up to Plutt, she would have stayed local and gone to U of A so she could continue working in his junk yard for less than minimum wage and under his overly watchful eye, and recently grabby hands, until she graduated. Young Rey had determined that was never going to happen though, and as soon as she had her high school diploma in hand, she fled to the east coast with no intention to return.  
  
Three years later, Rey has learned to deal with the changing of the seasons. Autumn is her favorite time of the year, watching the leaves change from vivid greens to a kaleidoscope of sunset colors is oddly relaxing, and the relatively mild winters Pittsburgh has in comparison to the rest of the state are always a delight for someone who grew up in a year around heat wave. Spring rains and the smell of wet concrete have become a comfort to her, as are the purple crocus blooms that dot the rolling green lawns of CMU’s campus.  
  
Summer however, is the bane of her existence. The humidity was only made bearable by the central air that run on a constant hum in the apartment she shares with her boyfriend, and the ceiling fans that move the stale air at her part time waitress job at Union Grill. The fifteen-minute walk from her job to her apartment constantly left her a gross and sweaty mess, her hair sticking to her neck and the black t-shirt that was a part of her uniform clung to her so closely it was almost like a second skin, even if it wasn’t one she necessarily wanted.  
  
“I swear to god I’m going to melt into the floor if I have to stand here any longer,” Rey whines to her follow waitress Rose as they fill the drink orders for their respective tables.  
  
Rose gives her a bemused sort of snort before chiming in, “I know girl, me too. Isn’t it about time your off anyway?”  
  
Double checking the wall clock by the drink filling station, Rey flashes an apologetic grin to Rose.  
  
“Yeah actually, I got like three minutes. Do you mind taking this table? I’ll drop the drink order off and let them know,” Rey asks, puffing out her lower lip and batting her lashes at her friend.  
  
Rose chuckles and rolls her eyes before telling Rey that she’ll take care of her table and will see her later. Rey practically squeals in delight before skipping off to give the older couple at her table their ice waters with lemon and informs them that she’s done for the day, but the very capable Rose will be over in a moment to take care of them.  
  
With relish Rey slides her punch card through the time clock and hangs her black apron up in her locker while pocketing todays tips. After donning a pair of cat eye sunnies and sweeping her hair up into a messy bun, she bids her coworkers goodbye as she exits the front door of the restaurant only to be slammed with such a sudden amount of humidity that her lenses fog up and she feels an instant sheen of sweat glistening on her brow.  
  
She can’t wait to be in her air conditioned apartment for the rest of the day.  
  
***  
  
Rey’s hopes are dashed the moment she opens the door to the single bedroom apartment she shares with her boyfriend. Somehow, if it’s even possible, it’s hotter inside their place than it currently is outside, which she knows should be wrong because she set the AC herself before she left for work this morning since Ben was already at the hospital where he was in his first year of residency.  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” she mumbles to herself when she looks at the thermostat and sees the number 90 flashing back at her in black in white.  
  
Fishing out her iPhone, which has seen better days, from her bag she left on the counter, she calls the landlord Poe as she slips off her Converse and denim shorts and contemplates sticking her head in the freezer.  
  
“What’s up Rey?” Poe says in greeting after the third ring.  
  
“The AC is out in the apartment Poe, it’s boiling in here, I just got back from work.”  
  
She can almost hear her landlord and friend grimace.  
  
“Oh shit. Um, well, Finn and I actually just walked into PNC for the game against the Brewers, but we could leave, and I can come take a look at the unit for you, no problem.”  
  
Rey sighs and shakes her head, even though Poe has no way of knowing it. Poe and his boyfriend Finn are two of her and Ben’s closest friends and she knows how little time they get to spend together between Poe running the building and Finn being a fulltime student.  
  
“No, no it’s fine Poe. I’ll survive, somehow,” Rey tells him with forced cheeriness as she contemplates how long she can sit in an icy cold bath before she gets hypothermia.  
  
“If you need to escape the heat, you can use your spare key to get into our place downstairs. I know BB would enjoy some company,” Poe offers and damn if it’s not tempting.  
  
“I’ll think about it. I need a take a shower before I do anything else. Enjoy the game Poe, give Finn my love!”  
  
“Will do Rey, I’ll call you after its done and maybe I’ll get a chance to look at the unit tonight,” Poe says with a goodbye, which Rey repeats before stuffing her head fully into the freezer.  
  
Only three more hours until Ben gets home.  
  
***  
  
At some point she must have dozed off, because she’s awoken by loud curse from the spot she’s taken up residency at on the cool linoleum floor of their kitchen floor.  
  
“Rey? Are you here? Why isn’t the air on?” she hears Ben calling from the front hall as she rubs the sleep out of eyes.  
  
His footsteps make their way quickly down the hall and suddenly he’s standing in the archway of their kitchen, arms crossed over his scrubs clad board chest and eyebrow cocked in a questioning look as he sees her laying on the floor. She gives him a sleep heavy smile before she sits up and leans her back against the chill surface of their refrigerator.  
  
“The air was off when I got back from work. I already talked to Poe, he and Finn are at the Buccos game right now, but he said they can come look at it when they get back. Offered to let us hang out at their place tonight if we needed,” she explains as her boyfriend leans against the archway and scrubs a hand down his face.  
  
“Jesus Christ, it’s a furnace in here. You’ve been here the entire time kid?”  
  
“Well, I spent nearly an hour in a cold bath, and then I discovered that the floor was chilled still, so I’ve been hanging out in here for the last two hours or so. I don’t know how I managed to fall asleep though,” she says with a shrug that drops the too big neckline of Ben’s black t-shirt further down her shoulder.  
  
She catches the way his gaze lingers on the expanse of skin that’s currently exposed, and if the apartment wasn’t already ablaze, his hungry look alone would have her in flames.  
  
“Like what you see Ben?” she asks teasingly as her boyfriend flushes deep red, whether from the current state of the heat in their apartment or her current state of undress, she’s not really sure.  
  
“I always like what I see,” Ben tells her in his no nonsense way.  
  
Now it’s her turn to blush, crimson spreading from her cheeks and down her neck to across her clavicle. She pulls herself up from the floor and crosses the small amount of space between them to wrap her arms loosely around his neck, her fingers instantly tangling themselves in his dark, sweat damp curls.  
  
“I’m naked under this t-shirt,” she whispers into his ear, which causes him to groan and drop his head into her neck.  
  
“You’re killing me kid,” Ben mumbles against her as his hand snakes up and under the hem of her shirt to find her ass completely bare.  
  
She lets out a breathy moan when he gives her ass a squeeze.  
  
“That was the idea.”  
  
Ben pulls away from her for a moment, just enough to give her a good look while he is clearly contemplating his options. Rey has never been a fan of shower sex, something he’s quite aware of, which means they are either going to end up fucking here on their kitchen floor, or in the sauna that is about to be their bedroom.  
  
“Do we still have that bucket of ice in the freezer?” Ben asks after a minute, his eyes gleaming in a way that both thrills and scares her at the same time.  
  
Rey barely has the chance to shake her head yes before Ben reaches down and lifts her up over his shoulder and gives her ass a good hard smack before he strides over to the freezer and grabs the bucket of ice and makes his way down the hall to their bedroom.  
  
***  
  
The bedroom is as hot as Rey had expected, even with the ceiling fan on, and she can feel the sweat as it pools at her lower back from the jersey sheets she is sprawled out on.  
  
Her t-shirt was stripped off her as soon as Ben threw her onto the bed, his greedy hands practically ripping the thing off in order to see all of her. They have done this hundreds of times, and it never ceases to amaze her how hungry Ben always is for her.  
  
“Fuck Rey, you’re so goddamn perfect,” he rumbled deep in his chest from where he mouths at her neck, his own clothes forgotten in a rush to touch and taste her.  
  
“Ben, scrubs off,” she whines impatiently, because despite the heat, the ache in her is already building.  
  
Her boyfriend gives her a quick peck on the lips before he climbs off her and their unmade bed and quickly divests himself from the light blue scrubs he wears more often than not.  
  
She could watch him undress all day, lives for him so willingly exposing himself to her in this way. Rey loves everything about Ben’s appearance; from his too big ears and long black hair, to the beauty marks that make up constellations on his skin, the broadness of his shoulders and chest and the scar that runs down his face, neck and right shoulder from the car accident that nearly took his and his fathers lives when he was a teenager. She knows he’s self-conscious, she’s heard him say so multiple times, but Rey thinks Ben might be the most beautiful man she’s ever seen.  
  
She expects him to all but fall on her again, to start using his mouth to mark up her skin, but instead he gives her an appreciative look before he reaches into the bucket of already melting ice and pulls out a single cube.  
  
“Do you trust me?” he asks her after a moment of silent contemplation.  
  
“Absolutely,” she says as a shudder of a thrill runs down her spine.  
  
Ben gives her one more look while his mouth works, as if he wants to say something more, before he crawls back on the bed with the bucket of ice beside him.  
  
The first touch of the freezing ice to the feverish skin of her neck is nearly enough to make Rey yelp in surprise, but she holds it back when Ben follows the chill of the ice with the heat of his mouth. The contrast of the two is enough for her body to break out in gooseflesh despite the humidity that hangs in the air.  
  
Ben repeats the gesture down the other side of her neck as he hovers his naked body across hers, his erection brushes across her lower abdomen and causes her to clench her thighs together as she feels a rush of wetness at her apex. As if he knows what she’s doing, Ben rocks into her once again, more deliberate this time with his movement as she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.  
  
Ben carefully continues to run pieces of ice across the blazing surface of her skin, chasing the chill with the warmth of his lip or the wetness of his tongue. He is driving Rey absolutely crazy with need, but no matter her whines, he continues his slow and steady torturous pace.  
  
Rey tangles her fingers in the hair at the top of Ben’s scalp and tries to push him further along his course of exploration of her body only for him to nip at the soft skin along her ribcage before raising his eyes and giving her the smallest of smirks before he places a fresh piece of ice against her right nipple. Immediately the skin there reacts and hardens, her nipple peaks stiffly as Ben rubs the ice cube in tight circles over her sensitive flesh until she cries out.  
  
His mouth replaces the cube, the hot, wet, warmth of him encapsulating her tender breast as his freezing cold fingers pluck at the nipple of her other breast. Rey throws her head back into the pile of pillows and pulls _hard_ at the handful of hair her fingers still grasp.  
  
Ben lets out a growl as he pulls away from her breast with a soft pop and scrambles up the bed until his mouth finds hers in a searing kiss. He overwhelms her completely; his hands cup her jaw as his tongue brushes past her already open lips to dip in a taste her the first real kiss they have shared. Rey’s thighs part on instinct, making room for Ben’s hips as he rearranges himself on the top of her and his hardness rubs against her inner thigh in a tantalizing manner that makes her hips jerk and her breath stutter.  
  
“Slow down kid, I’m not done with you yet,” Ben breathes into her ear as he pulls his mouth away from hers and mouths at her neck for a moment before pulling away completely.  
  
Rey watches through lidded eyes as Ben fishes out another piece of ice from the bucket that is half water at this point. He sits back on his knees between where she’s still open for him and lifts her right leg to rest across his shoulder before he takes the piece of ice and runs it from her ankle to her knee. Rey knows how wet she is now, knows that Ben has her wide open and displayed in front of him in such a way that he can see it too, and if anything that just makes her wetter.  
  
Ben takes him time to kiss his way from her ankle to her knee, his eyes never leave hers as his mouth works it way down, and once he reaches his destination he places feather soft kisses to the scar she wears there from a nasty cut she received in Plutt’s junkyard as a teenager. Teasingly Ben picks up another half-melted ice cube and _slowly_ runs it down her inner thigh that shakes in anticipation. He reaches the outside of her aching cunt before he pulls away with a devilish smirk and she actually whines when he replaces her right leg with her left and repeats the process.  
  
Finally, after what seems like hours, years even, Ben picks up one of the remaining ice cubes and with eyes trained onto hers, he lightly brushes it against her slit.  
  
Rey’s reaction is immediate, her hips cant off the bed at the sensation Ben is giving her with the light touch of the ice cube on the heated, sensitive flesh of her cunt.  
  
“More,” she moans out, and Ben does just that. He spreads her open fully and carefully runs the nearly melted piece of frozen water across her inner lips and around her clit.  
  
She gasps and rocks up into his touch, silently begging for more as Ben watches the ice melt fully against her heated flesh, his half-frozen fingers replace the ice to rub tight circles against her clit.  
  
Ben bites his lip as if he’s thinking of his next move from where he’s kneeling between her thighs, when he suddenly grabs one of the last remaining ice cubes and pops it in his mouth before he throws both her knees over his shoulder and cups Rey’s ass as he pulls her up to meet his mouth.    
  
He takes no time in fully burying his face between her thighs. He sweeps his ice cold tongue up her slit as his hands grip her ass hard to keep her balanced, and Rey settles on her elbows as she watches Ben lap at her already sensitive skin.  
  
He's a man on a mission, he finds her clit quickly and flicks his tongue across it repeatedly while Rey keens and urges him on. At this point she’s so worked up it wont take much longer for her to come, she’s already balancing precariously on the edge of the cliff Ben has been driving her towards, and more than anything she would love to free fall off it with his mouth on her.  
  
As always, he can sense her need to finish, and moves to dip his tongue inside her. He groans into her wet flesh and at this angle Rey can’t push her hips at him the way she’d like to, so she settles for squirming just a little bit until Ben takes the hint and starts fucking her with his tongue the way he knows she likes.  
  
Rey’s so close she might cry, her breath comes heavy and her arms are ready to give out on her if she has to stay propped up like this much longer.  
  
“Ben… baby…” she stammers out as her boyfriend removes his tongue from inside her and goes right back to her clit.  
  
“So close baby, so close,” Rey manages to say when Ben wraps his lips around her and sucks.  
  
And then Rey see’s stars, floats across countless galaxies and comes with a sob of relief.    
  
Her body tightens and then relaxes all at once, Ben’s mouth working over her as he brings her through the waves of pleasure and the little pin prick after shocks of her orgasm before he gently places her back on the bed and lets her catch her breath.  
  
“Holy shit,” she mumbles into the flesh of his neck as he pulls her close to him.  
  
Ben just gives a happy hum in response as he kisses her sweat soaked brow.  
  
They lay still momentarily, until Rey’s breathing evens out and she looks down to see Ben’s cock, red and straining with precum leaking out of the tip.  
  
“Let me ride you,” she whispers as she presses her lips to his jaw.  
  
Ben’s only response is rolling them over until he’s flat on his back and she’s hovering over him.  
  
Rey leans down and gives him a lingering kiss, her fingers run down his chest and scratch along his abs, which tighten on reflex. Ben reaches up and runs his fingers lightly across the ridge in her upper arm from her birth control implant, a gesture that’s become habit ever since she showed him the small scar a few months after they started dating before the first time they were able to have sex without a condom.  
  
Rey wraps her hand around Ben’s already hard cock and it jumps at the contact when she gives him a quick tug before bringing it to her entrance and slowly lowering herself down on him.  
  
Ben once told her that his favorite sight in the world is his cock disappearing inside of her, and sure enough when Rey looks up at his face, his eyes are glued to the place where they are joined.  
  
Rey pulls herself up the length of him slowly, her inner walls stretching in the best way as she leaves just the head of him inside before she slams her hips down on his. Ben’s hands quickly find purchase on her hips and helps her find a good rhythm for them both as she plants both her hands against his pecs.  
  
Their tempo is hard and quick, Ben thrusts up into her from below as she rolls her hips over his, creating that delicious friction her body is quickly desiring again. Rey loves sex with Ben, she loves the way his hands roam her body, the way curses and endearments fall from his lips, the way he looks at her like he’s a dying man and her cunt is going to save him.  
  
“Fuckfuckfuck,” he pants in time with each thrust of his hips and Rey grinds herself down on him as hard as she can manage.  
  
Suddenly he’s surging up and into a sitting position, his hands on her ass and Rey wraps her legs tightly around his back as his mouth finds her breasts and starts to suck deep red blooms across the skin there.  
  
“You’re so perfect. Jesus Christ Rey, how did I get you? I love you so much. You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Ben babbles against her chest as Rey holds on tight while he fucks up into her, somehow even deeper in this position.  
  
“Touch me Ben, I’m close,” she groans as Ben pulls a hand away from her ass and buries it between them in the place right above where they are joined.  
  
It only takes a few quick, tight swipes of his fingers across her clit before she’s falling apart again. Rey rests her head on his shoulder as her body shakes from the pleasure of her second orgasm, and after two more jerky thrusts she feels Ben come hot and wet deep inside her with a growl from the back of his throat.  
  
Satiated and exhausted, the pair of them falls back onto their bed, a sweaty mess of limbs and body fluids. Ben wraps Rey up in his arms, presses kisses to the crown of her head as he murmurs declarations of love and gratitude. He’s never thought himself worthy of her, but truth be told, Rey feels the same about him. She could live a million lifetimes and never deserve the amount of love he bestows on her, and sometimes she thinks that maybe they have, and this is their best timeline.  
  
After a few minutes of post coital cuddling, Ben untangles himself from her and goes to their ensuite bathroom and returns with a wet wash cloth, before setting himself to task at delicately cleaning up the mess he made on Rey. He does it with such tender care and devoting that Rey has to hold back tears as she watches him inspect every inch of her, presses kisses to the accidental bruises and intentional marks he left scattered across her body, and Rey loves him a little more for it.  
  
After both of them take their turns freshening up in the bath, Ben pulls Rey into his arms in their bed, both of them bone tired from their evening activities.  
  
***  
  
Some hours later, Rey wakes to find herself absolutely freezing cold. The air conditioner is pushing out blasts of freezing air and she and Ben fell asleep on top of their blankets. The lack of sun outside tells her it’s still the wee hours of the morning, but she can’t find her phone anywhere to check the time.  
  
Ben stirs next to her, reaches for her in his sleep, blindly grasping for her warmth. She reaches over and shakes him awake, and with bleary eyes he blinks back at her when she asks if he fixed the AC after she fell asleep. The confused look he gives her is enough to tell her that he is not the one responsible, which leads her to one dreadful conclusion.  
  
Poe and Finn have been here.  
  
Rey jumps out of bed and stumbles over the mess of clothes strewn across the floor in their haste earlier to get naked. She swings open the door and comes face to face with a note written in a familiar hand taped to it.  
  
_Peanut,_  
  
_Poe and I couldn’t get ahold of either of you, and figured you guys must have been somewhere not so sweltering. I promise, we did not realize you two were back here until we were nearly done with the unit, and as much as I begged Poe to leave until you had finished up, he said he had about three minutes left of repairs and he was just going to finish the job despite your uh… activities. I’m so sorry, please don’t hate us. It uh, sounded like you guys were enjoying yourselves anyway._  
  
_Love, Finn_  
  
_ps: we turned the air way down to cool the apartment off, sorry if you wake up freezing!_  
  
Ben looms behind her, his eyes scanning over the paper with a look of sheer horror on his face. Rey can’t help but burst into laughter at the sight of her boyfriend’s reaction, which only causes him to scowl at her before he stalks out of the bedroom and adjusts the AC unit to a more acceptable temperature.  
  
“Ben, baby, come back to bed,” Rey calls from their darkened doorway as she hears him puttering around in the kitchen.  
  
Ben returns several minutes later with two bottles of water and a variety of snacks on a tray, which causes Rey to give him a questioning look.  
  
“We both need to keep our energy up kid, because the way I see, you owe me round two,” he says with wink as he passes her in the doorway.  
  
Rey gives him enough time to set down the tray before she tackles him into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @bex-xo / @forcebondbensolo
> 
> twitter: @itsbexduh
> 
> let me know what you think?


End file.
